


You Know I Get What I Want

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: After living with their abusive foster dad Unkar Plutt in his meth house for the past 10 years in Central Virginia, a former attorney by the name of Maz Kantra gives Rey Marek and her friend Taryn Rax a sizeable trust fund that was set up by their parents shortly before their deaths, and informs the two that their hits were ordered by the Skywalkers' and the Palpatines'- two wealthy and politically affluent families that are internationally well known. They relocate to DC and purchase a brownstone in an affluent area, and politically connect themselves within the families for revenge and blood. Rey immediately catches the eye of Leia's son Kylo Ren- the creepy U.S. Senator for West Virginia, who is already making plans of marrying Rey even before meeting her. Leia invites the two to a four day celebration at Camp David. Rey manages to comfort Kylo during one of his violent night terrors, and Leia insists that she sleeps with him in his room during her stay there, to help keep his mental health related issues under wraps with the media, and now he refuses to leave her side... Revenge takes patience...Lots of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Marek takes a deep sigh of relief as she walks out of Monroe Hall at the GWU campus. She will graduate early this winter and begin her Dual Master’s in Journalism and International Studies this coming Spring. As she grabs her cell phone to let Taryn know that she completed her finals, she takes a glance at the building and suddenly develops a panic attack. If anyone had told her that six years ago that those two would leave their foster dad Unkar Plutt’s meth house in Rustburg and move into a little brownstone in a nice community in Washington DC, Rey would have thought they were crazier than one of those meth heads that use to lurk around Plutt’s house for a fix. Sixteen years ago, Rey’s and Taryn’s parents died in an accident while working for the First Order. Rey’s parents Galen and Juno worked within the military intelligence division, while Taryn’s parents Rae and Gallius Rax worked in the psychiatric division. Rey was five and Taryn was eight at the time of their deaths. Apparently a former First Order attorney by the name of Max Kantra was the executor of their wills. They were each left with $750,000 to be given to them upon their 18th birthday. 

When Taryn turned 18, Max arrived at Plutt’s house to inform her of her inheritance This was perfect timing. Taryn was just admitted to Georgetown University as a dual major in History and Political Science, with a Minor in International Relations with an academic scholarship. Plutt was fine with Rey relocating with Taryn and transferring to another high school. He figured they would fall flat on their faces and come back groveling. Once they did, he had plans to get them hooked on heroin, and have them work as his prostitutes. He was looking forward to it, but after hearing this news, he snaps, grabs a needle and pushes Rey. “What is going on here?” Max asked as she jumped up towards Rey. “That little bitch can go all she wants, but I am keeping Rey. I always wanted to keep that one for myself.” He then takes the syringe and lunges at Rey. This was a big mistake. Unbeknownst to Plutt, one of the few things that they learned while living in his shithole den was how to fight dirty and kill to survive…

They learned fighting moves online, and would practice it on themselves or the meth heads that use to sneak into their bedroom high on a fix. Rey was around 12 when they finally had their first kill, when a heroin addict broke into their bedroom to try to rape her. Taryn finally woke up when she heard loud rustling, and hit him in the back of the head with a bat knocking him out, while Rey sat on top of him, suffocating him with a pillow. Afterwards, they dragged his body in the living room, posing him like he overdosed. They looked at each other that night when they went back into their room and combined their twin beds. They have been sleeping in the same bed since then…

Taryn trips Plutt, and he falls flat on his face on top of Maz. The syringe ends up landing on Maz, piercing her skin and injecting her with heroin when his body fell on top of her. This makes them nervous. “We better hurry and take her to the hospital. She only has 10 minutes before it hits her, plus she is so tiny…She might not make it” Rey tells Taryn. Taryn nods. Plutt slowly gets up furious. “You fucking bitches! You aren’t shit and you never will be! I am getting my workers at the yard, so we can make proper whores out of you tonight! You two are going to be filled to the rim with jizz in all of your fucking holes!” Rey takes her pocket knife out and stabs him in the back and starts kicking him while she laughs hysterically. Taryn makes a face like she remembered something and looks over at Maz. She is already high as a fucking kite. Rey is about to say something, but Taryn frowns at the wall and lifts her finger. “You found us pretty easy. How long have you known our location?” Maz laughs and slouches a bit lower on the couch. “Yeah, I hired a private investigator a few years ago and-” Taryn interrupts her. “Who called the hits on our parents?” Maz asks for water, Her eyes are glazing over. She doesn’t look so good. Rey grabs her some water from the kitchen. Maz can barely hold the cup of water at this point. “Leia Skywalker-Solo and her father Anakin called the hit on your parents Rey, and Brendol Hux and his dad Sheev Palpatine called the hit on your parents.” Rey and Taryn look over at each other and smile. “Well, well, well…It looks like we finally got the truth. What should we do about them?” Rey asks Taryn pointing to Maz and Plutt. “That bitch knew we lived out here in this shit for years and did nothing about it. The only reason she probably came out here was to use us to help her get revenge on them for losing her job or something. Fuck her. Let her die. As for Plutt…” Taryn studies Plutt’s body laying face first on the ground, then kicks his head. Plutt grunts. “Isn’t it about time that we finally kill this motherfucker here?” Rey shakes her head. “Not yet.” 

Rey walks over to Plutt. She grabs a glock 18 and keys out of his right leg pant pocket, and begins to look around the house. She finds Plutt’s briefcase at the bottom of his locked deep freezer in the garage, brings it back in and sits down. There’s 5K in there and a stash of drugs. Rey takes 4K and leaves 1K. They look at each other then Maz and Plutt. Maz looks like she is beginning to seize up, and Plutt is moaning. “Let’s grab our shit” Rey tells Taryn. Taryn nods. They hear some people in the basement as they are leaving the house. Rey grabs Taryn’s arm and signals for her to stop and go down to the basement with her. There are four guys watching tv in the basement that are strung up, but could probably do a job for another fix. They bring them back upstairs. Rey grabs the briefcase and shows them the money and drugs. “You want it?” The guys nod. “Grab Plutt and fuck his motherfucking brains out. Two of you have to fuck him in the mouth and make him swallow your gravy. The other two need to fuck his ass with no lube and jizz in him.” The guys smile at that and begin to remove Plutt’s clothes, then theirs. Plutt starts screaming. Taryn fist pumps Rey as they watch. “Good call little sis” she tells her. “Thanks.” Rey starts taking souvenir pics. They leave shortly after they see the guys finish round one on Plutt, and foam starts gurgling out of Maz’s mouth as she convulses… 

“Rey...Hello Rey” Poe says to her as he snaps in her face smiling, as Finn, Rose and Paige laughing at her. “Are you okay there?” Paige asks Rey. Rey nods. “Sorry about that. I need to tell Taryn something before we head out.” Rey takes a deep breath. “Rey chill out. Everything will be okay” Finn tells her, trying to reassure her. Finn is the son of the former U.S. Attorney General Lando Calrissian under the Alister “Snoke” Skywalker administration. He was recently appointed a Supreme Court Justice by Snoke, and Rey and Taryn were invited to attend Lando’s and Leia’s combined victory celebration at Camp David. Rey had a popular political vlog on YouTube called “The Gray Line.” She strategically attacked Congressmen that attacked the Skywalkers, affecting their re-election due to her popularity among younger voters, but did it so without displaying that she had any interest in the Skywalkers. This caught Leia’s eye (as well as her son Kylo’s). Rey has agreed to work for Leia as a paid intern in media and communications until she completes her degree. After which, she has been asked to come in full time under the administration. Unbeknown to her, Leia wants to bring her in for the purpose of marrying her son… Taryn currently works for the Library of Congress as a historian while completing her PhD in Historical Studies and Library Science. She received her Master’s in Political Science with a Minor in Analytical Studies this past Spring. She assisted the Skywalker speech writer Amilyn Holdo with her recent book “Women and Politics,” which was released shortly before the election. Holdo has agreed to be Leia’s Chief of Staff. 

After their stay at Camp David, they have been asked to spend time at The Greenbrier – a luxury mountain resort nestled in West Virginia. Great Britian’s Prime Minister Sheev Palpatine gifted the resort to his bastard son Brendol Hux. Hux has gotten himself into trouble over the years in the media, and the two families have him float behind the scenes and bounce between Great Britian and the States. He has been overseeing the renovations and restorations of the resort for the past year, and it will be open to the “select public” in a few months. Before Alister was appointed President, his twin brother Anakin “Vader” Skywalker was appointed President for two terms as well. Anakin’s daughter, Leia Solo Skywalker is currently serving as Vice President under her uncle’s administration. She just recently won the 54th Presidential election, and will be our first female U.S. President in another month. Her husband Han Solo was a U.S. General and just recently retired. Her twin brother Luke served as Vice President for their father during his 1st term, but they had a falling out and he has not been spotted since. 

Leia has a son named Ben Solo, but he recently changed his name to Kylo Ren when he ran for U.S. Sentaor in West Virginia. He wanted to win for his platform- rather than his family’s clout. This was a successful move and he won. His political advisor is his best friend Armitage Hux. Hux currently works as President Snoke’s personal psychiatrist and advisor. They have been friends since birth. The two moved in together in Leia’s guest house at her estate in middle school and started inviting classmates over to interrogate and torture. They were sent to military school after they were caught killing a classmate in 8th grade, and ended up completing their Bachelor’s Degrees at West Point. They were Army Rangers (assigned to the same unit of course). Both attended Georgetown for graduate school. Kylo completed his J.D. while Hux attended medical school to become a psychiatrist. Since Kylo was appointed a U.S. Senator, Leia and Han have tried desperately to set up both their son and Hux on dates to marry them off to no avail, but then a few days ago a colleague sent Kylo a video clip of Rey’s vlog…

“Is she coming to the party?” Kylo asks his mom. “Of course sweetheart. I have it all set up. Her friend will be there as well. Hux will pick her friend up from work at the Library of Congress from the White House and meet us there in a bit. Rey is currently being escorted by Finn, Poe, Rose, and Paige by one of the limos.” “Good. She is so beautiful...Our kids are going to be adorable” “Of course sweetheart.” “I want her, and I will ruin everything and everyone if I don't get her. You remember what I did to uncle Luke...I always get what I want.” “I know sweetheart. Consider it done. She has no choice…Your dad and I will pick you up in a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo hangs up with his mom and then calls Hux. “Did you see the pic of her friend yet?” “I want you to recognize her when you pick her up. Rey and she are really close, and it’s important that she feels comfortable as well…I received confirmation that they are the daughters of Marek and Rax. They lived in some filthy ass foster home in Rustburg that also has a meth lab. Intel believes that they are not aware of their parents’ history with our families and the First Order.” Hux is relieved to hear this and hangs up. He then uploads the pic that Kylo sent of Taryn on the way to pick her up. Armitage bites his fist. Her skin is caramel, and she has long, thick raven colored dreadlocks that come past her waist. She’s thin and petite, but has tits and a cute ass based on that pic. She has high cheekbones, thick eyebrows, and eyelashes, and two moles. One on her right cheek and one on her right lip. Her eyes are really dark and big like her father’s were, except hers are dark gray. “Fucking bitch. She’s nothing.” Hux says to himself as he slaps his cheeks. 

Taryn was sitting at one of the benches near the building with her head down when he arrived. She appeared as if she was distracted and miserable…Being a psychiatrist, Hux recognizes those symptoms all too well. She has depression. “Is that her?” the driver asks Hux. “Yeah it is.” The driver lets out a low whistle and helps her put her luggage in the car. Taryn is wearing an asymmetrical red, white, gray and black plaid knee length skirt with a black leather motorcycle jacket and black ankle boots with fishnet stockings. Hux sits up and .looks at his cell phone when she gets into the car. “She’s nothing” he thinks to himself. “Bitch is nothing,” Hux can sense that she is waiting to say hello to him, but he pretends to ignore her. Fifteen minutes into the ride, Taryn falls asleep. It’s at this time that Hux decides to finally look at Taryn…He does nothing except stare at her while she sleeps until they arrive. Camp David sits on top of a large hill, offering views of the surrounding Maryland countryside. They will be staying at the President’s cabin. It has several bedrooms and fireplaces, a kitchen, and a large outdoor flagstone patio. There is also a heated swimming pool, hot tub, and a golf course. “Finally! What took you so long?” Mitaka asks him. “I was stuck having to pick up this nothing bitch…She’s one of Holdo’s cunts.” Hux notices Mitaka staring behind him at the limo. Taryn heard the whole conversation and walks away with her head lowered and a noticeable limp. Hux feels like shit…Taryn could stab him and play with his intestines at this point…

Rey heads over to one of the guest bathrooms and takes a breath before she walks into the living area to greet the attendants. “I hope Taryn is here” she thinks to herself as she looks at herself in the mirror. Rey is wearing a brown, beige, and orange plaid asymmetrical short skirt, and a camel colored leather motorcycle jacket with matching knee high boots. Rey is around 5’7 and is all legs, so she looks amazing in short skirts and knee high boots. Her hair falls to her mid back, and she is wearing it wild and loose in her natural waves. Her eyes are golden hazel with flecks of green. Her outfit is bringing out the freckles that lightly spray along her nose and cheeks. She takes a deep breath and walks into the living area. Poe, Finn, Rose and Paige are engaged in a conversation with Han and Lando. Holdo and Leia are laughing while looking at Lando. Lando and Holdo are currently dating. Taryn is there by the fireplace holding a glass of wine deep in thought, with Hux lurking around her. He is staring at her frowning, while one of Snoke’s advisors, Dopheld Mitaka is talking his head off. “What the fuck is going on here with them?” Rey thinks to herself…“There you are” Leia says to Rey as she approaches her with excitement. Taryn walks over to greet her with a hug and hands Rey her glass of wine. Rey takes a sip and frowns, concerned with the slight wince Taryn made when she walked over. Her right leg must be hurting again. Hux appears to be concerned with that as well… 

“Rey, I would like for you to meet my son Ben Solo…” “Mom, my name is Kylo Ren now and don’t you fucking forget it!” Kylo exclaims. “My apologies sweetheart” Leia says shakily, as the guests dart their eyes over at Kylo with expressions of deep rooted concern and disgust. The only person not looking at Kylo at this point is Hux, as he is still staring at Taryn with concern. Kylo slowly gets up from the chair in the corner of the room to greet Rey. He looks like a giant fucking tower. He is wearing a fitted charcoal gray sweater and dark slacks. His eyes are a chocolate brown, however Rey notices they appear to be turning copper as he slowly approaches her. Kylo is built like a swimmer. He must be at least 6’5, and his shoulders are broad… Extremely broad…She is having thoughts of doing things to him that virgins like her should not be thinking. Kylo is drinking her in with his eyes. “Fuck, you are beautiful” Kylo whispers to her as he grabs and caresses her orange silk scarf. Rey hitches a breath then smiles at him. “Thank you.” He notices her dimples and exhales. “Fuck you have dimples too? Our babies are going to be so fucking cute and smart, just like you Rey” he whispers to her as he dances his fingers on her scarf up to her stomach, and slowly begins to rub it. 

Hux notices that Taryn is about to cock block Kylo and moves her away, grabbing her waist to pull her over to the fireplace. Taryn spins around and darts her eyes up at Hux with a challenging stare. She notices that he is looking at her not with disgust as she had expected, but of concern and intrigue. Taryn looks him up and down. He is wearing a button down black shirt with the arms rolled up and black slacks. He’s tall standing at around 6’1 and slim. He has fire red hair, and his eyes are blue and look solemn. Those eyes of his are narrating a rather sad life journey, and it disturbs her because she finds herself concerned about it. Taryn looks away from Hux and turns back around to watch Rey and Kylo. Hux moves closer behind her and wraps his arm around her again to prevent her from leaving. Taryn instinctively smacks his arm, which makes Hux only hold on to her tighter as he inhales her hair. 

Kylo and Rey are both staring at Kylo’s hand as he rubs Rey’s stomach. She is completely shocked with his bold behavior. Initially it turned her on, but now she just wants to stab him in the back…She enjoys stabbing people in the back and watching them fall in shock, and the noise they make when they land on hard floors… “So I was thinking that Rey Ren is a dumb name, but Rey Marek- Ren is really nice. It sounds mysterious and intimidating like you. What do you think?” Kylo asks her. “You think I am mysterious and intimidating?” She asks him. Kylo snorts. “Of course I do!” “Perhaps I won’t stab him yet, and Rey Marek- Ren is kind of a bad ass name” Rey thinks to herself. “Kylo don’t scare the poor girl off” Leia tells Kylo with a hint of slight reluctance under her breath. Kylo looks at Rey and whispers in her ear, “Am I scaring you?” Rey shakes her head... “Fuck off and stop interfering in my fucking life mom! Can’t you see that Rey and I are having an adult conversation about our future?” Everyone gasps, except for Hux. He’s still holding on to Taryn with his nose buried in her hair. Taryn likes the way he feels, which irritates her, and makes her want to be covered in his warm blood, as she pulls his intestines out of his stomach and ties them in knots… Rey knows at this point that she has this bumbling idiot wrapped around her fingers so she gives it a test. “Kylo, I am uncomfortable with the way you treat your mom. It’s not nice. She clearly loves you, and wants nothing but the best for you. Can you stop being so rude to her…Please?” Kylo’s pupils dilate at the thought of Rey saying please, begging for his mouth and cock to make her cum repeatedly, after he carefully shaves and cleans her sweet pussy… ”Rey is right. Mom I apologize. I know that I can be a bit intense. I apologize if I provided you and Rey any discomfort” Kylo says as he gives Leia a hug.” Awkward silence fills the air within the room. Hux is still not paying attention…The silence is suddenly replaced with people entering the house. Snoke arrives with his wife Kreia and the Palpatines’. They notice the discomfort in the room and Hux holding on to Taryn, shortly before he wakes out of his trance and removes his grasp from her. “Well, well, well who do we have here?” Sheev’s wife Traya asks as she approaches Taryn and Hux, grabbing one of Taryn’s dreadlocks then stares at Rey and Kylo as she purrs, “Didn’t you two grow up quite lovely…” Rey and Taryn turn and look at each other…


	3. Chapter 3

The interesting thing that Taryn and Rey discovered about the wealthy elite is that they believe that they are invincible like no one can harm them, or that they don’t have a shelf life. Rey and Taryn never had that luxury of comfort. These two have had to survive and fight tooth and nail for everything, and learn how to effectively read people- including the addicts that laid in Plutt’s hallway with shit in their pants. They have been painstakingly analyzing these families for years. Between the two families, the Palpatines’ were a greater threat for many reasons. With the exception to Sheev, they were behind the scenes, working as the puppeteers to these political hacks. This provided them with more flexibility to take things to a different level. Rey and Taryn are fully aware that the twins Kreia and Traya are really the ones holding the puppet strings. Based off the few women Armitage was seen with in the papers, the two figured that Taryn would be more of his type. Kylo has never been seen with any woman, and based off of his demeanor in the media they assumed that a fresh faced Rey playing herself off as the sweet and naive girl would attract him. He is painfully awkward, but appears to be smart enough to realize that only a young naïve girl would be dumb enough to be lured in by him. They knew all along that either Traya or Kreia would try to test and see how much knowledge they had regarding their parents, so let this acting show begin…

“You knew our parents?” Rey asks all sweet and innocent and shit. Taryn turns from Rey to look at Traya, waiting for a reply from her like her ass doesn’t know the answer. “Of course I did sweetheart…We all did…Wait I thought you knew. You mean that neither Leia or Holdo told you when you two worked for them? I suppose it was more important to make sure that Rey help Leia effectively take down her opponents on her vlog during her election, and have Taryn complete Holdo's novel." Ah…So these bitches hate each other. There has to be an interesting back story to their falling out Rey and Taryn think to themselves. The two pretend to seem taken aback by this revelation provided by this old crusty ass mean girl. Rey keeps playing the naive role out, and slightly opens her mouth as she looks at Kylo in shock, knowing that he is imagining himself sticking his monster cock in that pretty little mouth of hers right now. Taryn is supposed to be the wise analytical one, so she lowers her head and focuses on the ground, then on Holdo, and then back on the ground like she is posing for some corny ass band cover pic. “We were waiting for the right time to tell them” Holdo informs them as she rubs Leia’s lower back. “These two are definitely fucking each other” Taryn thinks to herself and raises her browns, knowing that Traya is observing her, wondering if she picked up on that. Traya then looks at her husband Sheev to catch his eye, and then back at Hux and Taryn with a smile. Sheev is smiling as well. They obviously approve of the pairing of these two. Hux notices this and starts looking at Taryn again, but this time with a nurturing stare. They wish to see Armitage with a smart woman…She might be beginning to actually like this family, but then there is the issue with Brendol…

Brendol finally arrives with a girl who looks around twenty two. She has blond hair and green eyes. She is wearing a teal colored skin tight mini dress and heels, as well as a freshly made busted lip courtesy of Brendol Hux himself. Brendol smells like expensive vodka, and he looks as if he snorted a few lines of coke before he arrived there based on the look of his nose. He scopes out the room like a shark searching for fresh delicious meat and finds his target- Taryn. “Ah so here they are…Shit you two turned out cute. Kylo and Hux both look down at them as he mentions that. Brendol glares at Rey’s ass then walks over to Taryn and Hux. “You know your mom was a real-” “Don’t ever speak like that to her again. In fact, perhaps its best you never speak to her again for your sake.” Traya and Sheev smile at Hux finally asserting himself to the family embarrassment. Brendol stares around the room in embarrassment and runs his fingers through his hair, then decides to approach Hux to punch him. Taryn subtly trips him as he approaches, then lightly places her right hand on Hux’s chest with her head down. This gesture was instinctive, and not for the sake of this game, and that concerns her. Hux wraps his arm around her as he looks down at her … The Palpatines’ are smitten with her.

Rey hitches a breath and smiles like she just came as she watches Brendol’s big sloppy ass fall to the ground, making a loud sound. Kylo notices this and lifts her chin up and whispers in her ear. “Mmmm…I see you have a mean streak…Do you like watching people getting tortured too baby?” Rey just stares at him with her eyes glazed. "Omg you are my fucking soul mate…I love you so fucking much baby. I am going to fucking fuck your fucking brains out and make babies with you, and spoil you and shit until I am dead in the fucking ground baby. You’re mine Mrs. Marek-Ren. Try and talk to another guy, and I’ll beat that motherfucker to death right in front of that beautiful little face of yours.” 

Kylo is creeping Rey out right now which turns her on, so looks up and smiles at him. Kylo picks her up and starts kissing her. The front door opens, and the sound of soft, timid steps dance into the air of the quiet room. A beautiful red head enters the room first. Holdo and Leia squeal as they run to her. “Mara is that you?” Leia asks. Mara cups Leia’s face. “It sure is hun.” Holdo frowns at this gesture. Traya and Taryn both look at each other with a smile and wink at that. Mara looks behind her. She is waiting for someone to finally enter the room. Leia looks at her, then looks at the hallway excited, and decides to run in the hall. “Luke? My Luke? It’s you! Luke walks in on a walker with his back hunched…”Isn’t he a bit young to be looking like this?” Taryn thinks to herself. Traya nods at her. His face looks slightly disfigured, like he has undergone extensive facial surgeries. Luke looks at Leia with a smile, then up at Kylo and starts shaking. Kylo just keeps staring at Rey as he holds her. He then pauses and slowly greets his uncle by turning his face towards him, releasing a slow drawn grin. Rey observes him utilizing this intimidation tactic with intrigue. Kylo looks back up at Rey and kisses her, as Luke pees in his pants and falls to the ground moaning in agony…


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my goodness! Luke!" Leia exclaims in shock. Snoke shakes his head and laughs while looking at Kylo, then snaps his fingers and four Secret Service agents rush over to take both Luke and Brendol away." Snoke stands up still shaking his head. "That's enough! Now that most of the family embarrassments have left,” pausing to look up and down at Han, "let's head to the conference room." Traya, Kreia, Sheev and Leia all nod. Traya and Sheev both give Taryn and Hux nods and mischievous smiles, while Leia gives Rey a long drawn hug and a kiss, with a look of relief when she glances at Kylo. Han clenches his fists while Lando and Poe look at Han then at each other, trailing him as he leaves the room. Paige, Finn, Rose and Holdo follow them soon after. The four of them look at each other, amused that none of them said a single goodbye as they left. Kylo glances at his watch. "It’s 6 o'clock. Is anyone else starving?" 

Kylo and Hux begin assembling tacos while Rey and Taryn take out the liquor. The four of them later move on to the dark gaming room. Rey, Kylo and Hux play a game of pool, while Taryn looks out at Han and his entourage from the window as she smokes a cigar. Rey notices Hux struggling during the game, as he is too distracted by Taryn. The poor guy even has sweat on his brow. Rey is really curious to know what happened between the two of them. "Is everything okay between you two?" Rey asks. Hux looks at Taryn. "Its....nothing" she says as she continues to look out the window. "So what's with your dad and his hipster crew?" Taryn asks changing the subject. Taryn physically protected him from his dad which was clearly unnecessary but appreciated, and comforted him all while charming his family, and all he has done is ignore her like she is garbage, refer to her as nothing, a bitch and a cunt, and grabbed her inappropriately in order to prevent her from cock blocking Kylo, knowing that she is in physical pain. Kylo and Rey move over to the window to observe them. Han, Holdo and Paige sneak over to the corner to comfort Han as he walks back and forth by the pool. Holdo and Paige are both rubbing each other’s backs, while Poe and Lando stand uncomfortably close to each other watching them. Finn appears to be consoling Rose… “That’s a good question. You never know with them. We will get a clearer picture of what is going on tomorrow at the celebration.” Kylo looks over at Hux. “Qi’ra, Jyn and Cassian are on the guest list….” Hux shakes his head and laughs at that. “Speaking of which, it’s been a long day for me. I am wiped. I am heading to bed….Don’t have too much fun” Taryn says as she hands her cigar over to Rey, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Kylo looks hypnotized at the way Rey is holding the cigar. 

Hux watches Taryn leave, peering his head out to observe her walk down the hallway. Not realizing she is being watched, she pauses to rub on her right leg breathing hard, and then hops back to her room on her left leg. “I am going to grab something in the kitchen and make it a night too” he tells Rey and Kylo. They look at each other and shrug, as they start up the tv to watch a movie. Kylo pulls Rey on his lap, watching her like a goddess as she smokes on the cigar, while he is drinking a beer.

Taryn finally manages to make it back to the room to get ready for bed, and breaks down crying. It’s been a trying day, and she isn’t quite sure if Rey’s head is still in their plan anymore, plus they were assigned separate sleeping rooms. She hasn’t slept without Rey in over a decade. There is too much change, and she feels overwhelmed. She jumps in shock when she hears a knock on the bedroom door. Hux is carrying a few bags of ice, a bag of popcorn, bottle water and a medicine bag. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black, red, and white plaid sleeping pants. Taryn is wearing the same thing, except she is wearing mini plaid shorts instead. This makes them both smirk. “What is going on, and don’t tell me it’s nothing, because I am a bloody doctor for fuck’s sake! I…I apologize for my behavior…I am a bloody idiot, I mean you see my dad…It’s in my blood.” Hux looks back at Taryn. She is looking at him intensely. She’s clearly been crying. Hux walks into the room, drops everything, then slams and locks the door as he looks at her with anger, turning beet red. “For fucks sake Taryn! Just say it! Please!” “I was diagnosed with MS this morning. Between that and Rey clearly moving on with Kylo, I am just trying to adjust okay? So much change right now you know?” Hux rubs her back trying to console her, but Taryn moves away to put a stop to it. “I am sorry. I am not use to people making a fuss over me. I will be alright. It’s just a lifestyle change right?” Hux sighs as he grabs his medicine bag. He finds a medication.

“It’s Flexeril, a muscle relaxant. I have to give it to my grandmother Traya from time to time. She has MS too. I have been treating her for years.” Taryn grabs it from him, taking it without hesitation. “I am only giving you 5 mg because you had a bit to drink tonight. I have to monitor you because of it, so you’re stuck with me.” Taryn looks up at him. “Your grandmother has MS too?” Hux nods as he looks at her. Taryn starts to cry. Hux balls his fists to prevent himself from touching her again. “You and Rey are not alone anymore. You have family now if it wasn’t rather obvious today… It’s just a matter of pulling out some of the bad weeds…” Hux looks back down at Taryn. “The four of us will figure that out and take care of it.” Taryn smiles at him sleepily. “You know you’re wrong” she says as she looks at him. “About what?” “You are not an idiot. Your dad is, but you’re not….He is your family’s deadweight, their walking failure, but you, you are their future…. You represent everything they worked for. Don’t compare yourself to him again okay?” Hux nods, then turns away from her to think. He’s trying not to cry. She touches his shoulder. Hux turns back around to her, and sees her offering her hand. He takes it and follows her to bed…

“Fuck Rey!” Rey looks down at Kylo and laughs nervously. “What did I do?” Kylo just looks at her. “Don’t be nervous….Don’t ever be nervous with me…I will never hurt you baby…You’re mine. We never torture or kill women or little kids- just men. Hux and I hurt a few kids growing up, but they deserved it, then that one time in 8th grade when we killed a classmate who tried to rape our friend Phasma.” Rey tries to move out of Kylo’s lap but he grabs a hold of her hard, pressing his face hard on her torso and starts rubbing it... “It’s ok. Let me show you something.” Don’t worry. I oversee security here. No one can hear us in this room right now. I rerouted the wires in this room…”Besides, I am pretty sure they are listening to an ear full of Han and company right now.” Kylo takes out a box. It’s returned letters to her and Taryn. “I don’t understand…” Kylo looks nervous. “Galen, Juno, Rae, and Gallius were more like parents to Hux and I for a while until they informed Sheev about the things Brendol was doing to Hux… Anyway, we stayed at my mom’s for a while, and then sent to military school after we were caught by Luke with killing that kid. We didn’t hear from your parents after that, and it wasn’t until we were deployed the first time that we were told they died in an accident. We were informed that you two were sent to live with family. We never thought you would end up in a foster home. We were given these addresses, and assumed that you two lived at these locations, so we sent you two letters and gift cards and stuff throughout the years…Hope that’s not creepy.” 

Rey grabs a card and opens it. It’s a birthday card for her 9th birthday from Kylo. He even put a gift card in it. Rey stands up too fast and feels a bit dizzy and almost falls, but Kylo catches her. “I won’t ever let you fall.” Rey laughs at that. Kylo looks bemused. “I’m sorry…It’s just the irony in it…I enjoy stabbing people in the back and watching them fall on the floor. It’s something about the movement and sound…” Kylo lifts her chin up with damp eyes. “You see Taryn and I enjoy torturing and killing people too. We’ve been doing it since she was 15 and I was 12…I mean we haven’t needed to kill anyone since we moved to D.C., but I miss it.” Kylo looks at her amazed with tears in his eyes. “Rey I love you. I just love you so much baby… I don’t care if it’s my mom or someone else who killed your fucking parents. They’re dead….The Greenbrier has a bunker and a medical facility…It’s a perfect place for the four us to find out the truth, plus the floors are concrete…” Rey hitches a breath as Kylo looks down at her and kisses her forehead. “Don’t be afraid baby. I feel it too…”


	5. Chapter 5

Although people may seem to be awake during a night terror, they will appear confused, be inconsolable or unresponsive to attempts to communicate with them, and may not recognize others familiar to them. Screaming is quite common. Furthermore, they will usually sweat, exhibit rapid breathing, and have a rapid heart rate. In some cases, individuals are likely to have even more elaborate motor activity, such as punching or swinging. There is a sense that the individuals are trying to protect themselves or escape from a possible threat of bodily injury. At times, when a person experiencing a night terror is awakened, they will lash out at the one awakening them, which can be quite dangerous…

“No! No! No! Traitor! You fucking traitor! This isn’t what Skywalkers do” Kylo exclaims. Everyone wakes to this, with the exception to Taryn. The Flexeril has her out it for the night. Hux reluctantly gets up out of the bed and heads out with his medicine bag. By the time he has made it to his room, Kylo has managed to punch three holes in the wall and destroy the fucking desk. “I know what you did to them Luke…You’re fucking dead!” Snoke and Sheev smile and salivate at this, as Leia shakes her head. “He didn’t do it Kylo. We’re talking about your uncle Luke…” Kylo is now silent, but is still in a trance. Han walks over to touch Kylo’s shoulder. “Hey there pal...” Kylo responds by punching him in the face, knocking him out cold. Snoke and Sheev smile at each other. Everyone stares when Rey walks into the room… It took hours to finally pry him from her in the game room, and convince him that its too soon to have sex and sleep in the same bed, then she forgot that her and Taryn were assigned in separate rooms… Rey isn’t very nice when she doesn’t get any sleep. Taryn has had to avoid “Monster Rey” on many mornings…

Rey throws a soup can she found in the kitchen at Kylo’s head. Everyone giggles to that except for Rey, because the noise this giant made when he fell on the hardwood floor ass first was so…intoxicating. “Kylo. It’s Rey. For fucks sake go back to bed and quit driving everyone nuts…You do enough of that during the day.” Everyone starts laughing hysterically. Rey drags Kylo to the bathroom in his room with her and puts him in the shower. “Kylo’s family is so fucking annoying…I can’t wait until we start trimming the fat” she thinks to herself. The Palpatines follow Hux as he leaves the room, noticing he is hurrying back to Taryn’s room. Sheev stares at Traya. “Things are moving quite better than expected…” Traya nods. We might be losing a… son pretty soon, but at least we will be gaining a granddaughter.” Sheev sighs. “We did what we could for Brendol, but there comes a point…he has aligned himself with Exar Kun.” Traya nods. Armitage walks back into the room and slips back into the bed with Taryn lying on his side to face her. “She looks like a little kitten right now...A helpless kitten” he thinks to himself. “Taryn? Taryn?” She rustles up and starts yawning. “I am sorry. How are you feeling? I need to make sure that you are okay.” Taryn just nods. Hux grabs her right leg and starts rubbing it. “How is your leg?” “It feels much better. Thank you Armie… I really appreciate you taking care me.” Hux nods and continues to rub her leg. “This is only the beginning kitten” he says, breathing hard. Taryn is concerned with this statement, but decides to fall back asleep sitting upright, as Hux continues to massage her leg while softly humming with tears in his eyes…

Rey watches as Kylo sits in the shower hunched over. He’s only a wearing a pair of black flannel pants. The way the beads of water fall down on his chiseled back and biceps is delicious... Kylo wakes up out of his haze and stares back at Rey confused. “Did I have another-” “Yes you did, so I threw a can of soup at your head... Sorry. You punched your dad and knocked him out in front of all of us.” Kylo laughs. “I’ll probably get a Rolex from Uncle Snoke for that… Do you want it?” Rey looks at Kylo and shakes her head. She doesn't want a Rolex. She wants his... Kylo looks up at Rey and starts drinking her in. She’s wearing navy, teal and lavender satin pinstripe sleeping shorts lined with lavender lace, and a satin navy fitted sleeveless shirt. She looks so fuck amazing. 

“You’re my life Rey…You’re everything I wanted and was looking for, but I didn’t realize it until someone sent me that vlog of yours and I saw you for the first time…Fuck Rey!” Rey grabs a towel and walks over to him. Kylo stands up and swallows slowly, turning off the faucet as he looks hungrily at her. Rey removes his pants, and starts drying him as she sprays kisses along his chest. This time Kylo hitches a breath. She then walks back into his room to grab a change of sleep clothes for him. She finds some gray and white striped cotton pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Everyone has left the room with the exception to Leia. She’s leaning against the wall deep in thought. Rey gives Kylo his clothes and walks back into the bedroom staring at Leia. Kylo walks back into the bedroom. “The media is beginning to pile up out there you two…There’s a possibility they could catch wind of this if it happens again. Rey I need you…We need you. I know our family is a mess, but we’re loyal for the most part, plus we can offer you so much.” Leia looks at Rey waiting for a reply. “The Palpatines are included in our family. Kylo and Armitage are practically brothers. You and Taryn will always be together. You two just won’t be alone anymore.” Rey tears up to this as Kylo walks over to hold her. “Can you please stay with Kylo in this room at night for the next few days while we’re here? I will have it fixed back up later today.” Rey nods reluctantly with tears still in her eyes. Leia walks over to give Rey a kiss then whispers “welcome to the family.” Kylo bridal carries Rey and places her in the bed. “Don’t worry baby. You’re mine. I’ll take good care of you and our family.” Rey cries silently as Kylo coos her, spooning and rubbing her stomach as she lies on her side… This is exactly what she was afraid of…


	6. Chapter 6

Rey wakes up to Kylo breathing hard, naked hovering on top of her drenched in cold sweat, rubbing her torso. He is getting off. “Gross” she thinks to herself. Assuming that Kylo would try and pressure her to have sex if she wakes up, Rey pretends to still be asleep. It isn’t until he presses slightly harder on top of her that she realizes that she isn’t wearing her boxers. Rey opens her eyes just as Kylo penetrates the head of his cock inside of her folds, immediately shooting up ropes of cum. The feeling is disgusting. Rey screams a second before Kylo covers her mouth. “Shhh baby. You’ll scare the children…They have a long journey to go…Can you feel them wiggling inside of you, invading your body? Maybe we’ll have twins…You know that runs in my family” Kylo removes his hand from Rey’s mouth and starts talking to her stomach. “Don’t worry babies. I will take good care of you and mommy…Always…Now its time for me to make sure that you little ones have a safe journey inside of mommy. Kylo puts two fingers inside of Rey and starts fingering her. Rey starts crying when Kylo makes her cum and starts cooing, “I am so proud of you baby. You will be an amazing mom. Look at you taking my babies inside of you. This is so beautiful…You’re so beautiful.” 

Taryn walks into the dining room that morning as Han, Poe, Lando and Finn are leaving... This time they say goodbye with nods. Kylo, Rey and Hux are eating omelets and waffles. Rey is sitting on Kylo’s lap, as he rubs her back consolingly, kissing her cheeks. She is wearing black leggings and riding boots, with a copper sparkling top, a pumpkin colored cashmere blazer, and a black cashmere scarf. Kylo and Hux are both wearing dark jeans and plaid shirts with black puff jacket vests. "Those two look like quintessential D.C. Metro douche bags" Taryn think to herself. Rey gets up from Kylo’s lap to greet Taryn, whispering “I missed you last night sis.” Taryn nods at that, trying not cry. “I have some shit to deal with this one here.” They both look up at Kylo with daggers. Rey gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room, with Kylo trailing behind her with slight fear in his eyes. 

Kylo and Rey walk into her bedroom. Rey gestures for him to grab her purse that’s laying on the floor. “Can you grab that for me?” Kylo is relieved and exhales. “Baby I was thinking…” Rey trips him, making him fall on the ground hard. She then takes out her brass knuckles in her purse next to him, and punches him in the back of his neck, then wraps the straps of her purse around his neck, pressing and stretching her right leg on his torso to choke him. Kylo gets up only to fall back down again. Rey’s breath hitches at that, and she starts taking her leggings off. Kylo is sitting on the ground looking up at her like a goddess. “Did you really think I was some dumb naïve bitch? Some broodmare you can impregnate? Do you know the shit I have been through?” Kylo shakes his head. “I am a survivor you dumb piece of shit!” “I know you are” Kylo whispers. “So am I. Rey I am not an idiot. I know an amazing thing when I see it. Rey you are a goddess among fucking ants. That’s what I see when I see you. I don’t want a naïve woman. I want you…Just you… Do you know how turned on I am knowing you can ambush me and kick my ass like that? Fuck!” Rey looks him up and down and starts crying. Kylo gets up to console her, but she slaps him. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me… Take your clothes off and take a seat on that loveseat.” Kylo takes his clothes off hesitantly and sits down looking at her. Rey looks around and finds a pleated skirt and knee high socks and puts them on, then takes off her top and bra. “Kylo I want you to keep quiet. Can you do that for me?” Kylo nods. “I am a virgin, but I want you so fucking bad that I don’t care about preserving my V card anymore. Your body, your face, the sound of your deep voice... the way you look at me is driving me fucking nuts… I am going to get on top of you and fuck you hard until I cum. After that I don’t care… I’ll probably be tired, but the way you came in me this morning felt fucking disgusting. If you are going to cum inside me, then you better shoot that shit up deep inside me okay?” Kylo nods enthusiastically with tears in his eyes. “Let’s see what we have here…” Rey walks over and starts rubbing his torso and arms. Kylo begins to moan. Rey slaps him again…”I told you to shut the fuck up!” Rey takes her hand and caresses his cheeks, then moves her hand down to his cock and smiles. “Lucky for you, I like for things to hurt me…I enjoy utilizing pain with pleasure.” Kylo is quietly sobbing at this point, with his fist in his mouth. She removes his fist, and replaces it with her balled up underwear. Rey straddles him slowly rubbing her folds on his hard cock. “Fuck! You must almost be a foot long huh? Kylo nods. Rey sits on top of him, putting the head of his cock inside and starts hopping on his cock until it’s fully sheathed inside of her. They both have tears in their eyes and start wiping them off of each other’s faces. Kylo starts kissing her while wrapping his arms around her stomach, rotating his hips. “Ahhh shit baby. Your cock feels so fucking good. Are you my good little bitch baby?” Kylo nods enthusiastically. “Mmmm… I am getting close… Fuck! I feel it. It feels so amazing baby. Rey is covered in sweat from riding him. Everything feels so amazing. His smell, the way his skin feels, the way he arches his brows with his eyes closed. The way he looks at her…Rey and Kylo are both crying when she cums. Kylo cums soon after. “His cock felt like a gun shooting bullets full of warm liquid inside of her belly. The sensation makes Rey instinctively squeeze her pussy around his cock. “Did that feel better baby?” Rey nods. Kylo smiles at that. “Good, because you better get use to it.” Kylo picks Rey up and places her in the bed, then smacks her ass hard as she crawls to the pillows to rest. He then grabs her ankle to pull her down to him, peppering her face with kisses. “We’re not done yet. Don’t worry baby… Relax. Get some rest if you can. I am going to fuck you a couple of times before the celebration tonight…By the way, I had Plutt taken and sent to the bunker last night. He's your pet to do as you wish now.” At that, Rey passionately kisses him....

Hux is about to stand up when Rey and Kylo leave the dining room to take out Taryn’s chair, but she opts to sit on his lap. Hux holds on to her tight, inhaling her the same way he did last night. Taryn pours a cup of coffee. “Would you like one, or are you due for your late morning tea time?” Hux laughs at that. “No, I had it a hour ago. So are you going to make it a bloody habit of sitting on my lap in skirts like this? Not that I mind....” They both begin to laugh. Taryn takes a sip of her coffee. “Mmmm. I wonder where they found this French presser. The coffee tastes amazing.” Brendol walks in and sits down next to them, slamming his hand hard on the table... Taryn glances at Hux. He does not look upset or even scared. In fact he appears to be excited… “Perhaps the family embarrassment is about to be taken out of his misery sooner than later” she thinks to herself. “Why do you stop talking when I am around sweetheart? Perhaps if I give you a proper fucking, you’ll be –” Hux takes one of the sharp knives on the table and stabs Brendol’s hand, pinning it to the table. He then punches his nose repeatedly; breaking it, then slams his head a few times on the table. “I advised you that it would be in your best interest not to speak to Taryn didn’t I?!” Hux looks back at Taryn, concerned she might be taken aback by this, but she’s not. She’s smiling with her eyes and rubbing his back. “Did you like that kitten?” Taryn purrs in his ear and starts kissing it. Hux kisses her back, as he sits back down and places her back on his lap.“Is your leg feeling ok?” Taryn nods as Hux starts rubbing it. “Father, I regret to inform you that your shelf life has finally expired. Grandfather finally gave me the okay this morning. Don’t worry, you still have a bit of time left. We’ll see you soon at the Greenbrier… You’ll be our first victim in the bunker... It's time to take out the trash.” At that, three First Order agents walk into the room and escort Brendol out. Hux and Taryn look at each other. “What do you mean by first victim…Do you enjoy killing from time to time too?” Hux is about to say something but pauses and looks up at her with passion in his eyes as she drinks her coffee…


	7. Chapter 7

Hux slides his right hand into Taryn’s hair and pulls her head up, then leans in and kisses her. Taryn moans, arching herself against him on his lap until he slides his hands down to her ass, holding her tight against him. Hux grinds against her slowly, but he has a need to be inside her immediately, so he removes her panties and hikes up her skirt, but he wants to hear her beg for him to make her cum…Taryn screams "Make me cum Armie!" Her breathing is heavy. Hux smiles at this smugly, sliding his index finger into his mouth and sucking on it until it is wet while staring at her. He then rubs his fingers on her clitoris. Taryn moans as Hux strokes her clit, easing his wet finger inside her. He continues to stroke until she is close to cumming. "Tell me. What do you want, baby?" Taryn closes her eyes, her cheeks burning in shame. "I need you inside me fucking me hard" she whispers, as he strokes her. She moans in pleasure. Hux groans. 

Hux sticks his head outside of the dining room to look in the hall. No one is there so Hux picks Taryn up, bridal carrying her back to the bedroom. They do not speak a single word and only stare at each other as he carries her back to the room, locking the door behind them. He sets her back down on her feet and places her against the wall, pinning her with the weight of his body. He slides his hand into her hair, holding her so that she has to look him in the eye."Tell me again my kitten," his eyes burning into hers. Taryn remains silent for a bit, as she is too embarrassed to say what he wants to hear."Fuck me hard Armie! For bloody fuckity fucking fucks sake! Fuck me!" Hux smirks. "Do you want my weight on top of you, holding you down? Do you want to feel dominated, baby?" Taryn nods at Hux, releasing a tear from her left cheek. “I..It’s my first time.” Hux cups her chin to look at her as he wipes away the tear from her cheek. “It’s okay baby. I will take care of you from now on.” Taryn notices the look of intense desire and controlled violence on his face… She is driving him mad…

Hux throws her on the bed, watching her as she crawls to the pillows shaking. Hux unbuckles his pants and stalks towards her predatory.  
He grabs her, dragging her by the ass until she’s back in the middle, then forces her thighs apart. He places himself between her thighs, pressing himself inside of her, pinning her wrists above her head. She cries out in pain as he thrusts into her hard as he settles his weight on top of her. Her heart is beating fast with fear, but her body betrays her, as her muscles clench around his cock and her back arches as she cums. Hux groans in pleasure, feeling Taryn’s pussy contracting around his cock erratically. He continues to thrust hard inside her, waiting until she recovers from her orgasm. "Do you like being held down and fucked by a killer?" Taryn nods in response, arching against him, whispering "fuck yes," into his ear."Taryn I am going to cum inside of you? Do you want to feel me cum inside of you?" he asks. Taryn’s body stiffens in response. She’s afraid of that. He can sense it. "You're mine!" he screams. "Bloody say it!" Taryn nods in fear. “I am yours Armie.” "I'm going to fucking cum inside of you like this every night from now on and take care of you. Do you understand my little kitten?" She nods (still in fear)... "And nobody else is ever going to touch you, do you understand that?" Taryn nods in fear once again…. Hux slides his thumb on to her clit and strokes her hard. Taryn cums again. Her contractions push Hux over the edge, and he cums inside of her hard, pressing her cervix. "Bloody fuck! Taryn I fucking love you!" Hux screams, as he thrusts into Taryn one more time, shuddering as his orgasm takes control of him, collapsing on top of her.

Hux is napping with Taryn, spooning her and rubbing her stomach when his cell phone rings. Its Kylo... “Bad news. Brendol managed to escape with the help of Max Kantra. I think Exar Kun might be aiding them. He will be at the party.” Hux yawns then kisses Taryn’s forehead. “Well it appears that we must have all hands on deck…”


End file.
